New Desries
by lola5
Summary: Finally Together Who actually gets the one they want?
1. Ross' Confession

hi all. ok, this is my first time writing a fanfic. or any story for friends, or any other show., so please, be kind. but none the less, I'd still love to hear from all of u to give me pointers along the way. thank you all so much. let's get going. disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters--(Is that good enough?) (too bad) New Desires: Ross' Confession to........? "Knock, knock, knock'. Phoebe stirred slightly in her bed. 'Knock, knock, knock'. She definitely heard something that time. But what, or who was it? Phoebe rolled over and looked at the clock which read 2 a.m. Again she heard, 'Knock, knock, knock'. 'Now who in the galaxy could that be?!' she thought to herself. 'Knock, knock, knock'. "Santa? Is that you again?", called Phoebe questioningly. "Phoebe, wha.....? What are you talking about? My name is ROSS!" Phoebe felt a little disappointed, she always loved to get visits from Santa Clause. What a funny man Santa could be when getting the day of Christmas confused. But she decided to let Ross in anyways. "Hey Ross, what's going on? Why are showing up at my door pretending to be Santa Clause?!". "Phoebe, I'm Ross. Are you ok?". Ross stumbled forward to embrace her but ended up falling into Phoebe. Phoebe smiled and giggled a bit. "Well I'm fine but you're obviously drunk!" "Being drunk is good! Good drunk times!" Ross was stumbling over each word but Phoebe knew the drunken language well and no problems understanding Ross. "Phoebe, I have something that I am so very, very" Ross had stopped talking now and had not seemed to realize. "Ross, Ross." Ross didn't not seem to respond to Phoebe in any way, and she didn't feel she had enough strength to hold him up anymore. Phoebe threw him on the couch and yelled loudly in a British accent at him. "ROSSS! Wake up you dinosaur man!!" "Whoa, whoa. Pheebs, when'd you get here? ARE you ok?!" "Yes Ross, I'm fine." She sat down beside him on the couch let Ross lean into her. "Pheebs, I gotta tell ya. You are so amazing! So, so, HOT! Hot, hot, hot." He poked at her belly and made a sizzling sound. "I love you, this much." Ross held out his arms as far as he could. "Yes Ross, I understand completely how hot I am." She said while smiling, which made Ross seem to love her even more. Ross explained his love to her again slowly. "No Pheebs, I...love....you! You, you , you!" Touching her lips each time he said 'you'. Phoebe looked down and smiled at Ross. Ross looked back at her with thoughtful and now serious eyes. Ross sat up straight which was really a big challenge for him. Phoebe looked back into his eyes with adoration "I love you too Ross, you, you.......... genius guy!" Phoebe didn't know why after so long she finally revealing her true feelings for Ross now. Especially since he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, but perhaps that was the exact reason why she was telling him. They both leaned in and gently kissed each other. Ross leaned on Phoebe a bit due to his drunken condition. He then pushed her down to lay on the couch an they kissed a little more passionately. Phoebe decided against this taking in mind his state of being and pushed back up. As much as she wanted him she knew it wasn't right. She did however let Ross crash on her couch as she went to bed with pleasant dreams of Ross. Perhaps they could discuss their relationship further in the morning, that is if Ross has any knowledge of his confession from the night before. O.k., so did you all think? I hope it was o.k. just let me know any and all of your thoughts. It'd help me a lot. Positive and negative. Great. you're all awesome! Also coming is who everyone else has secret desires for. It's basically the ones who were first gonna hook up in the episode where Janice asks if any of them ever almost got together.  
  
Luv, :) *Linds* 


	2. Joey and Monica

This chapter revolves around Joey and Monica. Joey's a cutie!!  
  
New Desires: Joey and Monica  
  
Monica was standing alone in her kitchen 15 minutes after deciding to spend the next month of her life completely devoted to coming up with a recipe for a fat chocolate. She was finally going to create her childhood dream. Another boyfriend just broke up with her. Tom, she loved the name Tom! She knew she would miss him and his name. Monica felt horrible, and so un- loved. She needed the old comfort of chocolate, but not the old weight. Just as Monica was pouring a litre of homo milk into a shallow bowl, Joey came through her door. "Hey Mon, u got any am? Mine had some tiny seeds in it! I think there may be a little city on the verge of growing in my Jam!", Joey said getting giddy with the idea forming in his mind. Monica smiled back at his child-like imagination; she loved him for lifting her spirits, and the way he always could. "Joey, hunny, are you sure that it's not raspberry jam?" Joey flashed his crocked smile showing his embarrassment a little. "I guess......., that it could be, possible." He paused and looked at the floor and round the room for an explanation. "Well, it must have been Chandler's jam then! Ya know, he's always going and buying different kinds of jam without telling me. I need to know about the jam changes from now on!" Monica laughed at his great determination for the knowledge of jam. He was so adorable. "Joey, you can always get me out of my worst moods." She looked at him thoughtfully and noticed for once in her life that he actually looked handsome with his flattering smile. She finally realized how he got all the woman that he did. If he could only change his heart- breaker ways. "So uh, whatcha got there? Looks like a whole lot of milk in a bowl!" "Go ahead Joey, I don't think I need it anymore." She didn't feel the need for her chocolate anymore; she had the comfort of a friend, and a cute one at that. Joey grabbed the bowl and drank the milk without a breath. "Homo milk?! Homo milk? C' mon Mon! I think it's time we introduce you to 3% milk!" Even though he didn't agree with her choice of milk, Joey loved Monica's cooking. He felt that they had a bond through her cooking. He especially loved her sandwiches. He looked over at her and watched her movements. She was only putting away some cooking supplies, but she still looked amazing, like she just saved everyone from world hunger. She was beautiful. He knew that if she only returned his feelings in anyway, he'd give up every woman he had ever been with, or could be with. She was the one for him, the one that could turn his life around. Joey gave her such joy and hope for her dreams in the way that he lives his life and his determination for his acting. She felt extremely attracted to him at this moment; he was sweet, and simple. And his form fitting tee brought out a ruggedness in him that she always felt week too. With pure instinct that she couldn't resist she walked round the table and slid her hands round Joey's waist feeling his abs, which made her want him even more. She gave him a simple friendly hug and kissed him on the cheek, only a little closer to mouth than say Rachel would. "I've had such a long horrible day.", she stated remembering her recent break-up, which thankfully also provided her with a reason for the embrace she initiated. Joey brought her deeper into the hug and smelled her hair. "Do I smell coconut?" "Yea, I used some of Rachel's shampoo." She smiled and looked up into his eyes. She loved his eyes too; she could get lost in them. She would willingly get lost in his eyes; she loved everything about him. She did get lost in him. Joey leaned into her without realizing it, and at the same moment she lifted her head to match her lips with his. They had kissed. They had kissed for 30 seconds without either breaking apart. Suddenly thy both realized what they were doing and snapped to attention. Monica ran back to the other side of the table and went into the fridge. She brought back Joey some strawberry jam. "Here, jam." Said Monica, not knowing how to act. "Strawberry!" Called Joey, trying to sound excited for the jam, but obviously he was very unsuccessful. "Thanks Mon.", he said with a thoughtful tone. He lent in for a friendly hug but stopped himself and shook her hand instead. He left with the jam at a quick pace. Monica stared at the door for moment and thoughts with disbelieve of what just happened and how she acted. With these thoughts, she went back to her fridge and got out the homo milk.  
  
Ok, how was this chapter? let me know. i like reviews, as does everyone. luv ya all! 


	3. Chandler and Rachel

ok, so here's the third chapter, i may start new stories for each chapter so this story isn't like, 20 chapters and if ur not a fan of one of the couples you don't have to read it, but i still think that u should hehehe. Disclaimer- I don not own any of these characters  
  
New Desires: Chandler and Rachel  
  
Chandler sat at home alone watching Bay Watch, and wishing that Joey was there watching with him. He hated being alone. Lately there was only one thing he thought about when alone. The beautiful girl across the hall. He wished so much that he could go over there and kiss Rachel. He has wished this for so long. He could never get enough of her. He was beginning to feel depressed and decided that Bay Watch was better while drinking a beer. Before he knew it, the hour of Bay Watch was up and he had downed about....... 4 beers he attempted to count on his hand. Just enough to get him buzzed out.  
  
The alcohol didn't help him the way that he had hoped though. He was still thinking of Rachel the whole time and decided that there was nothing wrong with the idea of going across the hall and giving Rachel a kiss. With this he jumped out of his lounge chair and ran to his door. He swung open the door but ended up banging his head into it, he rubbed his head for a moment in pain but quickly remembered his reasoning for entering the hall.  
  
  
  
Rachel was in her apartment reading an article in Cosmo about how to get any man you want with the greatest flirting techniques. Maybe this would help her win over Chandler once and for all. He was a cutie. How could she have gone this long without telling him how she feels in any way, she thought to herself. Of coarse all the other men she had been with helped, but Chandler was the only one for her and she knew it, and could never shake that. Maybe she was afraid of him not returning her feelings, then where would that leave them as friends? Just as this thought entered her head she heard a slight thud on her apartment door. She went over and looked out the peep hole but saw nothing, so she opened the door and dragged Chandler in who had apparently fallen but not let go of the knob.  
  
  
  
"Hey Chandler. Whatcha doin'?", Rachel asked thinking how cute he looked smiling up at her from the floor.  
  
Chandler's face suddenly changed to a little more serious. "Rachel! Rachel! It's me. Chandler.", he was almost yelling.  
  
"Yea (giggles). So what are you doing on floor the hunny?"  
  
"Well I'm here to see you! I love to visit pretty girls. And you, Rachel Karen Green, are the prettiest girl I know!" He stated triumphedly.  
  
"Well thank you hunny!" She hadn't noticed that he was drunk because she was distracted by his body. She loved to look up and down his body. She desperately wanted to know what it felt like to have his arms wrapped around her waist. She then decided to apply some of the flirting techniques she just read about. She was wearing a short, strapless, summer dress with a little jacket over top.  
  
"Wow, it's hot in here!", she told Chandler while taking off her jacket bearing some skin. She walked over to living room and lightly tossed her jacket into her room. She was trying be graceful and slow with her movements.  
  
"Well now just deliberately turning me on!" slurred Chandler.  
  
Rachel assumed that this could be a joke, but was it possible that this was working?!  
  
Rachel and Chandler starred at each for a long time, and finally Chandler could take it anymore, he wanted her and couldn't wait. He quickly waked towards her, and she met him near the couch. He kissed her with such great passion and let his hand travel up to her face. Rachel felt she was melting at his touch, she could not tell that he had been drinking.  
  
"Chandler, are you drunk?!" She yelled. Rachel was extremely disappointed to know that the only reason something would happen between the two s if he was drunk.  
  
"No, no! Well, yes. But still no." He could tell that she was confused and the hurt she was trying to hide still showed on her eyes. "See, I had like 4 beers." The alcohol was starting to wear off and he was thinking much more clearly. "But I'm ok. I know what I'm doing. I know I want this. I know I want you. I've wanted you for quite along time now Rach, I love you."  
  
Rachel kissed him in a gentle and sweet way with her hand laying on his cheek. "I love you too Chandler Bing!" She was so excited to finally be free of her secret and now she could be with him!  
  
They slowly began to undress each other and made their way into Rachel's room. Once they were undressed they slid onto her bed, and for a moment just gazed into each other's eyes thinking of how great it felt for this to finally be happening.  
  
  
  
Ok, so that's it for this chapter. I may decide to write separate stories of each chapter. but for now what did u all think? please review 


	4. Finally Together

Yes, I realize that I've basically abandoned this story, but I'm going try to finish it. So here's your Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: i own none of these characters.

Chapter 4: Finally together

Phoebe's apartment

Ross was in Phoebe's room watching her sleep. he couldn't believe that they had actually kissed last night. THough what seemed even more unbelievable to him was the fact that he actually remembered the kiss from last night. But how could he not? It was so increadible and it had meant so much to him.

Ross leaned in closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Phoebe quickly rose at this knocking her head with Ross's. They both fell back and yelled at the pain, rubbing their heads.

"Um, Ross? Whatcha doin'?" Asked Phoebe confused.

"Well, watching you sleep actually." Ross confessed to her still rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, yea, sorry bout that." Phoebe sleepily mentioned pointing to Ross's head.

"No, no. My fault. You just looked so, so pretty and peaceful sleeping there." Ross smiled at Phoebe and slowly brushed some hair from her face. "So, um, I have a question for you sleeping beauty." He continued to smile and left his hand near her cheek.

She began to blush at how attentive Ross was being to her. "Ok, well go ahead sleeping beauty watcher!" Phoebe retorted feeling smart.

"Well, I want you to move in with me." Ross had been thinking of how to ask her all morning and his last decision, which was one of many, had been to be blunt with her. Just put it on the table, get it out there.

"Wow, um, Ross. Where is this coming from?" Phoebe wanted this very much and for so long, but she knew he couldn't possibly remember last night.

"From that kiss last night. Our kiss. Phoebe, I've wanted you for so long, but couldn't figure how to tell you how I feel, but last night, it just all came together. And now I know you feel the same for me. I felt it in the kiss we shared. I mean, you do care for me too right?" Ross realized he had been rambling and he still hadn't let Phoebe answer his question.

"Well, Ross to be honest I don't care for. I love you and have for as long as I can remember. You're sweet, funny, caring, and smart! You're amazing!" She smiled up at holding his cheek in her hand. "Yes, Ross. I will marry you!" Phoebe leaned up and hugged and kissed Ross.

"Whoa, wait! Phoebe. I didn't say........" The last thing Ross wanted to do right now was embarrass her or ruin anything that they could start.

"Oh, right. I guess I wasn't really listening very well." Phoebe let go of Ross and just looked away.

"But ya know what?" Ross began. "Maybe. I think that this might work! Phoebe I think I really do want to marry you!" Ross stood up from the bed and kneeled down beside her and the bed. Phoebe smiled down at not believing what might be coming. "Phoebe, Pheebs, will you marry me?" Ross held her hand due to the fact that he lacked a ring for her.

Monica's apartment

Monica and Rachel were sitting on their couch flipping through the channels when Chandler walked into the apartment. 

"Hey girls." He said cautiously not knowing exactly how to act around Rachel now. "Oh, uh, Mon. Joey asked me to send you over there. He says he has a question about the toaster." Chandler gave the girls a look that seemed to say typical Joey.

"Oh, um. Ok then." Monica got up from her spot on the couch next to Rachel an left for Joey's.

Chandler jumped up and sat in Monica's vacant seat. "So, last night was fun eh?"

"Well yea, I thought so, but I was a little disappointed when i woke and you were gone." Rachel explained with a little irritation in her voice. She hadn't even looked at Chandler since he came in. She only kept her eyes on the television, which at the moment was a commercial for snuggles the fabric softener, which apparently now came in jumbo size. "Now really, I mean who needs that much fabric softener?!"

"Listen, Rach. I'm sorry about that. But I wasn't sure if you ready for anyone to know about us yet. I'm sure Monica would realize that something was going on the moment I left you're room at 8 in the morning. There is still an 'us' right?" Chandler began to worry that another one of his stupid screw ups would end an amazing relationship with someone he cared for so much.

"Ok. I'm sorry. You're right. And yes, I still want there to be an 'us'. I will not let this go. Not now, after we have waited for so long." Rachel looked into his eyes and they began to kiss.

Joey's apartment.

"Problems with the toaster again Joe?" Monica asked upon entering the apartment. 

"Well, no actually." Joey confessed. "I think we need to talk about yesterday. Monica, I'm not going to forget that happened. And I won't let you forget either. You know we should be together Mon. You know it, and neither of us can deny it. That kiss was amazing. And I think we should kiss more often!" Joey had had his speech all planned out but the moment she entered his apartment he had forgotten it all.

Monica just stood near the doorway looking from Joey to the floor. She then walked toward him still without saying a word. Monica took Joey's face in both her hand and kissed him on the mouth. "So why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She demanded.

"Well cuz then we wouldn't be so excited to do this." And they kissed again excited to be together and to kiss. "Hey, um, i know we just hooked up. But can we go tell Chandler an Rachel?" 

"Yea. Let's go share the news." There was no way either of them could keep this kind of information from their best friends for long.

As Joey and Monica entered Mon's apartment, they caught Rachel and Chandler making out on the couch.

"Well it looks like they have news too." Monica confirmed with Joey who only nodded.

"Oh, um hey guys." Rachel and Chandler said peaking over the edge of the couch.

"So, uh, what's going on?" Joey asked crossing his arms looking excited.

"We're together." Confirmed Chandler both he and Rachel getting up off the couch to meet with Monica and Joey.

"But what's going with you two?" Asked Rachel in an accusing tone. "Don't think I didn't notice the hand holding when you came in!" Rachel was happy to catch them as well.

"Dude, are you guys?!" Chandler asked Joey but not finishing his sentence.

"We are. Were together!" Cried Joey hugging Chandler. Rachel and Monica hugged as well, knowing how much the other wanted each of their new loves.

They all exchanged their congradulations, and the basic, 'I'm so happy for you' sentiments. But afterwards they all began to feel awkward with the new situation.

"Um, hey Joe? Wanna go get some coffee?" Monica offered as an excuse taking his hand.

"Love to." Joey smile down at her, giving her a light kiss on the nose and head down to Central Perk.

The moment they left Chandler offered his own idea. "Hey Rach? Wanna go make out some more?" Chandler sounded cheerful and ready for the obvious response.

"Love to." She mimicked Joey. They both giggled together and flopped themselves back onto the couch for another make-out session.

So how was that. Just a little over due I know, but there it is. Please R+R, I love them. And they convince me to write more chapters more often.


End file.
